So Hot - Wonder Girls
Descripción *'Título:' So Hot right|235px *'Artista:' Wonder Girls *'Mini Álbum:' So Hot *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 6-Junio-2008 Vídeo full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye SunMi Sohee Romanización JYP And The Wonder Girls We’re back! Wae jakku chyeodaboni wae e e Naega geureoke yeppeuni i i Amuri geureotago geureoke chyeodabomyeon Naega jom ssuksseureobjanni i i Naega jinagal ddae mada a a Gogael dollineun namjadeul eul eul Dwieseo neuggyeojineun ddeugeoun siseondeul Eoddeohke hamyeon joheulji i i I’m so hot Nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine Nan neomu maeryeogisseo I’m so cool Nan neomu meotjyeo I’m so so so hot hot Eonjena nareul hyanghan numgildeuli i Hangsang ddaraoneun i namjadeuli i Iksukhae jil ddaedo doingeotgateundae Wae ajik budamseureounji i Joyonghi salgo sipeunde e e Daeun yejaaedeul cheoreom eom eom Eommaneun wae nal ireohke nahasseo Nae sarmeul pigonhage haneunji I’m so hot Nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine Nan neomu maeryeogisseo I’m so cool Nan neomu meotjyeo I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot Nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine Nan neomu maeryeogisseo I’m so cool Nan neomu meotjyeo I’m so so so hot hot Everybody is watching me Cause i`m HOT HOT Everybody is wanting me Cause i`m HOT HOT Eonjena eodiseona nal Ddaradanineun i seupoteulaiteu Eodilgada jjochaoji Sikdang gilgeori ggape naiteu Dodaeche eolmana nai deuleoya Inomyi ingineun sikeureo deulji won Seksihan nae nuneul Ko So-Young Areumdaun nae darin jom Ha Ji Won Eojjeomyeon joha modu nareul joha Haneungeot gatae Oh no please leave me alone All the boys be loving me Girls be hating me They will never stop ‘Cause they know I’m so hot hot I’m so hot Nan neomu yeppeoyo I’m so fine Nan neomu maeryeogisseo I’m so cool Nan neomu meotjyeo I’m so so so hot hot Español JYP Y las Wonder Girls Estamos de vuesta ¿Por qué sigues mirándome? ¿Realmente soy tan bonita? Aún asi, sí sigues mirándome Me sentiré un poco avergonzada Cada vez que voy caminando Los chicos voltean a verme Esas miradas fijas, la siento desde atrás ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy tan caliente Soy muy bonita Estoy tan bien Tengo tanto encanto Soy muy cool Soy tan genial Soy muy muy muy caliente caliente De las miradas fijas que siempre recibo Y de los chicos que siempre van tras de mi Solía pensar que me acostumbraría, pero ¿Por qué todavía es tan molesto? Quiero vivir una vida tranquila Como las demás chicas ¿Por qué mamá tuvo que darme a luz asi? ¿Y hacer mi vida tan pesada? Soy tan caliente Soy muy bonita Estoy tan bien Tengo tanto encanto Soy muy cool Soy tan genial Soy muy muy muy caliente caliente Soy tan caliente Soy muy bonita Estoy tan bien Tengo tanto encanto Soy muy cool Soy tan genial Soy muy muy muy caliente caliente Todo el mundo esta mirándome Porque soy caliente caliente Todo el mundo esta mirándome Porque soy caliente caliente Donde vaya las cámaras de fotos me siguen Y los chicos tambien Aún asi es un restaurante, Calle, café o un club ¿Cuánto tiene pasar para que se olviden de mi popularidad? Mi ojos sexys son como de Go So Young Y mis lindas piernas como las de Ha Ji Won ¿Qué debería hacer? Creo que a todo el mundo le gusto ¡Oh no por favor, déjame tranquila! Todos los chicos me aman Las chicas me odian Ellos nunca pararan Porque saben que soy tan caliente caliente Soy tan caliente Soy muy bonita Estoy tan bien Tengo tanto encanto Soy muy cool Soy tan genial Soy muy muy muy caliente caliente Hangul JYP And The Wonder Girls We’re back! 왜 자꾸 쳐다보니 왜 에 에 내가 그렇게 예쁘니 이 이 아무리 그렇다고 그렇게 쳐다보면 내가 좀 쑥쓰럽잖니 이 이 내가 지나갈 때 마다 아 아 고갤 돌리는 남자들 을 을 뒤에서 느껴지는 뜨거운 시선들 어떻게 하면 좋을지 이 이 I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 i’m so so so hot hot 언제나 나를 향한 눈길들이 이 항상 따라오는 이 남자들이 이 익숙해 질 때도 된것같은데 왜 아직 부담스러운지 이 조용히 살고 싶은데 에 에 다른 여자애들 처럼 엄 엄 엄마는 왜 날 이렇게 낳았어 내 삶을 피곤하게 하는지 I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot Everybody Watching me ‘Cause I’m hot hot Everybody’s wanting me ’Cause i’m hot hot 언제나 어디서나 날 따라다니는 이 스포트라이트 어딜가다 쫒아오지 식당 길거리 까페 나이트 도대체 얼마나 나이 들어야 이놈의 인기는 식으러 들지 원 섹시한 내 눈을 Ko So-Young 아름다운 내 다린 좀 하지원 어쩌면 좋아 모두 나를 좋아 하는것 같애 Oh no please leave me alone All the boys be loving me Girls be hating me They will never stop ‘Cause they know I’m so hot hot I’m so hot 난 너무 예뻐요 I’m so fine 난 너무 매력있어 I’m so cool 난 너무 멋져 I’m so so so hot hot Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls